Green Hoode
Part One As the car finally stopped and parked at the little red apartment in Boston, Massachusetts, Lindsay's dad knew he only traveled here for one thing: to make up with his sickly aunt. Lindsay, Paula, and Karen weren't exactly aware of this, but their dad and their great-aunt had never had the best relationship. When Lindsay's dad was way younger than he is now, around the age of ten, he had constant fights with his aunt. She was a hitter and a joker; he was more of a tattletale. For Christmas, all Lindsay's dad recived were lumps of coal. Lindsay's great-aunt thought it was funny. On the back, she had written, That's what you get for smuggling ice-cream past nine whenever you stay at my place. Lindsay's dad was furious, and then only wanted to make his aunt angry. So whenever he stayed at her house, he would smuggle more ice-cream and various things, and he always found it funny. But his aunt didn't. Soon enough, when he was around the age of thirteen, she found the right to start spanking him wheneve he did things like that. And soon enough, he decided to start slapping her as payback. Nothing was ever the same between them again. Eventually, the woman had enough of it. Years ago, she decided to move to Boston. Lindsay's mom and grandmom never knew why, but they figured the woman just need a little changed of scenery. Lindsay's dad thought he knew why, but didn't care enough to ask her at all. He was in his twenties by then. However, all grown-ups must eventually grow up at one point. Some of them decide to do it once they are eighteen, others wait until they hit they're thirty. Lindsay's dad told his daughters that they would be traveling to Boston, and they squealed at the idea. Lindsay and Karen quickly made a list of everything they will ''do once they get settled in the little red apartment. There was so many possibilites. Go to the Opera House, shop, ride swan boats, shop, flirt at resturaunts, shop... But Lindsay's dad had other ideas. See, the reason he was in this city at all is because he had a guilty sense that he didn't do enough for one of his relatives. He was afraid the old woman was going to hate him forever because of how he drove her out of Canada without any feeling of regret whatsoever. But most importantly, Lindsay's dad was afraid that his aunt was going to die on him without any reconciliation. His aunt was poisoned and was pretty much sitting in a bed in a small blue house, with only her closest friends to visit and comfort her. Melissa McClean was very annoyed at the various times her doorbell was rung. Why? People came to ask about her cousin, of course. And his dumb show. Every day, the same questions blared out at her. Do you like Total Drama, they asked. Which cast member would you meet? Are you jealous of Chris McClean? Blah, blah, blah... "Jealous?!" she screamed, slamming the door in that person's face. Why did every single relative of Chris have to be treated this way? She was trying to live a normal life, and yet was bugged by about a million people a day who asked about her cousin. Seriously, if they really wanted to know about Chris, they should go to Canada and do the entire state of Massachusetts alone! Grumbling in fury, the young woman almost halfway made it back to the kitchen. She was taking mini science classes just to prove to her mom that she could stay in school, though it was very tough. Science wasn't terrible, however. She held her homemade pneumonia vaccine proudly. Though the germs in it were a little too big and could easily make someone sick, Melissa was unaware of that, and she felt she had done and amazing job. She then inserted a little of the vaccine into a little gummy bear. She could eat this when there was an emergency. The doorbell rang. Melissa wished she could destroy that noise-maker. Reluctantly, she opened the busted door. An old woman who happened to be Lindsay's great-aunt stood smiling at the doorway. "Hello, I happen to have a quick question about Chris. See, how would he feel if my nephew's daughter-" "AUUGH!" Melissa screamed randomly. "Take this!" she yelled, nearly tossing the red gummy bear in her hand at the old woman. Melissa felt like her anger level has taken her to the highest point, but stuck there with glue. After she slammed the door, she couldn't help but feel three emotions at once- anger for the fact that yet another random person had the nerve to ring her doorbell, worried that she had thrown away part of her science project away, and pity that she had slammed a door in an old woman's face. But she slammed doors all the time in everyone's face. She'll be fine... Part Two As strong and as firm Lindsay's dad was with his daughters, he could not bear to even look at his pneumonia-driven aunt without the sense that she was going to spank him. Oh yes, she was totally going to hit him for some reason. What they had done to each other was deeply carved in the walls of history, she was definetely﻿ not going to forget it. But then again, this woman was much older and wiser than he. She would totally get why he had the nerve to set foot in Boston. Lindsay's dad replayed the image in his head over and over again, almost feeling them hug... No. That felt like a ridiculous fantasy. So, as a conclusion, he didn't want to do it. His head ran all over the bad stuff that could happen- spanking, yelling, blaming it on each other... he came here to try and make things better, not worse. He finally decided to make one of his daughters do it. Not tell them or his aunt about the situation, of course, but send one of them with hot soup or something like that. Soup never hurt anyone. Lindsay carefully listened to what her daddy ordered her to do. She didn't exactly understand why he couldn't do it, but she completely forgot about that question when a new cellphone was involved. she silently went over what was to be done. Walk eight blocks over, ring the bell, deliver soup to Grannie... it sounded so easy. After putting on her boots and grabbing the soup canister, she put on a green jacket her dad bought for her. Lindsay's dad believed that his aunt's favorite color was definetely green, because used and wore that color so much around her home. Or was it orange? Lindsay stepped out of the little red apartment and squealed. There, next to their rented car, was a new shiny pink bicycle. Taped on it was a note that read, ''This will help you get there faster. Love, Daddy. Lindsay was extremely grateful. The ride was of fine quality, and she could use it to ride around the park in Boston, and brag about it. She could do that now, but a cellphone was also on the line.